The Girl In The Mirror
by blurredvisions
Summary: There's a story in her eyes ... Lullabies and goodbyes ... When she's looking back at me ... I can tell her heart is broken easily ... - Kurt/Stephanie


The Girl In The Mirror   


By Dannette   


_There's a story in her eyes ... Lullabies and goodbyes ... When she's looking back at me ... I can tell her heart is broken easily ..._   
__ __

***   


_There's a girl in the mirror_   
_I wonder who she is_   
_Sometimes I think I know her_   
_Sometimes I really wish I did_   
_There's a story in her eyes_   
_Lullabies and goodbyes_   
_When she's looking back at me_   
_I can tell her heart is broken easily_   
_'Cause the girl in my mirror_   
_Is crying out tonight_   
_And there's nothing I can tell her_   
_To make her feel alright_   
_Oh the girl in my mirror_   
_Is crying 'cause of you_   
_And I wish there was something_   
_Something I could do___

_If I could_   
_I would tell her_   
_Not to be afraid_   
_The pain that she's feeling_   
_The sense of loneliness will fade_   
_So dry your tears and rest assured_   
_Love will find you like before_   
_When she's looking back at me_   
_I know nothing really works that easily___

_'Cause the girl in my mirror_   
_Is crying out tonight_   
_And there's nothing I can tell her_   
_Oh the girl in my mirror_   
_Is crying 'cause of you_   
_And I wish there was something_   
_I wish there was something_   
_Oh I wish there was something_   
_I could do___

_I can't believe it's what I see_   
_That the girl in the mirror_   
_The girl in the mirror_   
_Is me___

_I can't believe what I see (no....)_   
_(The girl in my mirror)_   
_The girl in my mirror is me_   
_Ohh...is me___

_'Cause the girl in my mirror_   
_Is crying out tonigh_   
_And there's nothing I can tell her_   
_To make her feel alright_   
_Oh the girl in my mirror_   
_Is crying 'cause of you_   
_I wish there was something_   
_I wish there was something_   
_Oh I wish there was something_   
_I could do_   
__ __

Stephanie stared at herself in the mirror, her long chestnut brown hair was down, she stared in the mirror as she look at her reflection, she didn't even look like herself. She looked a whole different person, even days after Survivor Series, even days after her father humiliated her on RAW, she was still crying. Crying because she was normal, crying because she wasn't special, crying because nobody loved her. Stephanie stared in the mirror and every trace of the girl she used to be was gone, she was a nobody, and even though she was surrounded by the men and women who were fired after Survivor Series and her brother, she felt so alone. Kurt Angle had turned on her, he had taken her heart and broke it when he killed her, when he killed The Alliance, he also killed her. He had promised her everything would be okay, he had said she was special, and then he took those heartfelt words and promises and killed her. Did he care? Did he care that she loved him? Even after what he had done to her? Did he care that she felt so alone? Did he care that her soul felt like it was black? Did he care that she felt she had no heart? Probably not. Stephanie bit down on her bottom lip, she felt so ugly and alone, she looked in the mirror again and saw Shane's reflection behind her, he was staring at her like he was trying to find some words to make her feel better, but knew there was nothing he could say ... to make her broken heart go away. Stephanie turned around from the mirror, she stared at Shane, and before she knew it, she found herself engulfed in the arms of her big brother as she began the tears again. Stephanie cried in her big brother's arms, because right now, he was the only one that loved her, that cared that she had a horrible broken heart, that everything inside of her was gone, and she was empty. 

Shane held Stephanie, his eyes closed, as he promised himself that he would do anything to make her feel better. But Shane knew only Kurt Angle's love could do that, and Angle had taken that love and threw it away. It was all a plan, a plan to hurt Shane and to hurt Stephanie and to destroy The Alliance. Kurt was never with them, he was never a friend, an ally, it was just a big plan between Vince and Kurt. And right now, Shane never hated Vince McMahon more then he did right now ... what give Vince the right to hurt them? Shane could take the pain, he was used to it ... but why Stephanie? She was just a person who followed her heart ... 

And got it broken. 

Life was unfair, the two McMahon children had always known that, but as Shane held his little sister in his arms, Shane knew that at Survivor Series, Stephanie hadn't just lost ECW, she had lost a person she had always been in love with ... ever since the first time she laid eyes on Kurt Angle. Kurt Angle was her dream, the dream of the guy going through everything to just save her ... but that dream had been shattered and so horribly. And it wasn't fair ... it wasn't fair that her dream of being truly in love had to be gone ... 

Damn Vince McMahon to hell.   


***   


Kurt Angle sat in his locker-room as he watched the last match of Survivor Series over again, he felt a sadness inside of him, when he watched how he promised Stephanie that everything would be okay. He had lied to her. He had made her believe that everything would be okay, and then he had turned on her, it wasn't fair, he knew that. He had hurt her, something he had never wanted to do, he was in love with her. He was in love with her, desperately in love with her, and he had broken her heart at Survivor Series. He had a loyalty to Vince, it wasn't like he could just stop that loyalty just because he was in love with her ... Kurt had never wanted to hurt her. He never wanted to see her cry, he never wanted to see her cry so hard that the tears had even affected him. He never wanted to see Stephanie cry, it was a horrible thing to see on the woman you love ... and right now he hated himself for it. 

He was a prisoner. 

And Vince McMahon held the key to his freedom, and until Kurt got that key, he had to keep hurting the woman he loved, the woman he had loved ever since he first laid eyes on her. Her beautiful chestnut brown eyes, her shimmering blue eyes, and inspiring her smile. Her cute little traits, the way she grinned and bounced up and down when she was too excited, the way she tucked strands of her hair behind her ears when she was shy, the way she would bite on bottom lip thoughtfully when she was thinking or when she was nervous ... all that and more made Kurt Angle love her more with each passing day. 

Kurt rubbed his face, as he turned off the television, she WAS special and Kurt knew that was true about Stephanie, and he wouldn't let anybody else think otherwise. When he had told her in the halls on RAW weeks ago, that she was nice lady, he had been telling her the truth, and at Survivor Series when he told her she was special, that had been the truth. Kurt may have broken her heart at Survivor Series when he helped the WWF win, but his words to her before the match, where he called her special, were oh so true. 

Kurt never had any regrets of falling for her. 

His only regret was ... never telling her that he loved her ... and for breaking her heart. If he could take back what he did to her, he would, he didn't care about anything besides Stephanie, she was everything to him, god if he had only listened to his heart at Survivor Series, because if he had, he wouldn't have to live with the realization ... that he broke Stephanie's heart.   


***   


_I believe we all have one true love_   
_Somewhere in this world, I do_   
_When it seemed all my dreams were falling through_   
_Thats when I found you___

_I believe for every heart that whispers in the dark_   
_Theres a ray of light somewhere shining through_   
_It was sink or swim when the tide came in_   
_I found myself___

_When I found you_   
_I found the closest thing to heaven_   
_Thats in you_   
_I found the deepest love I knew_   
_Oooo oh, I believe, yes its true_   
_I found myself when I found you, Ooh yeah___

_I believe for every door thats closin_   
_For every heartbreak theres hope for something new_   
_From the ashes right, I glimpse a paradise_   
_It still flickered in your eyes___

_When I found you_   
_I found the closest thing to heaven_   
_Thats in you_   
_I found the deepest love I knew_   
_Oooo oh, I believe, yes its true_   
_I found myself when I found you___

_A life unfolds_   
_No one knows_   
_I found love once_   
_Just a tingling of the skin_   
_I felt so alone, all alone_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_You share deeper love_   
_Sweet love___

_When I found you_   
_I found the closest thing to heaven_   
_I found the deepest love I know_   
_I found the closest thing to heaven_   
_I found myself___

_When I found you_   
_I found the closest thing to heaven_   
_Thats in you_   
_I found the deepest love I knew_   
_Oooo yeah, Oh I believe, yes its true_   
_I found myself when I found you, you_   
__ __

Kurt watched from his car as he made sure Stephanie made it to the hotel safe, without her really knowing he was watching her, Kurt smiled when he saw her turn around to smile at Molly and Ivory who had joined her for the night, god her smile was so bright. Kurt sighed, he had been following her for the past few weeks, just to make sure she would be okay, he may have broken her at Survivor Series but he still wanted her to be safe and warm, that was always what he wanted to do for her. Kurt sighed, he turned his car on to leave, but froze when he heard a tapping on his window, he looked at the window and gulped when he saw Stephanie. Kurt leaned over and rolled down the window and stared at Stephanie, and the coldness of her glare deeply wounded him. 

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked. 

"I was just making sure you got to your hotel room safe." Kurt said in a low voice. 

"Why?" Stephanie questioned, pushing her hair back, still glaring at Kurt, she couldn't believe he actually had the audacity to act like he still cared, especially how he had just about killed her at Survivor Series ... she couldn't believe his guts. "Well?" 

"Stephanie, I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. If I could take away my actions I would, but I can't, Stephanie don't you understand? I had loyalties to Vince, I couldn't turn my back on him ... even if I wanted for you. I would have done anything for you, I've always loved you, I never told you, but I always have. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I didn't have a choice ... " Kurt said sadly. 

"Oh you had a loyalty to my father? That is supposed to explain it? That is supposed to explain why you broke my heart into a million pieces? Don't you understand? I loved you too. But I don't mean a thing to you, because if I did Kurt, you would have chosen me, you would have saved me from any pain, I would have done that for you if you wanted me to. I would have saved you from anything you needed shelter from, but you didn't do that for me, you can't love me ... because a person who loves me like you say you do, would have never turned his back on me, never broke my heart, never made me cry. The deepest love I have ever known was you Kurt, but I'm so confused right now, because I don't think you love me, you haven't proven otherwise." Stephanie replied. 

"Steph please ... " Kurt said, reaching his hand out. 

"Please don't worry about me. You absolutely killed me at Survivor Series, and right now I can't handle any more pain from you, if you loved me so much, you would have proved it to me, not hurt me, words to the wise Kurt." Stephanie said, walking off. 

Kurt watched Stephanie walk away with a sad look reflecting in his blue eyes, he bit down on his bottom lip, to hold in any thoughts of actually crying. Kurt loved Stephanie ... that much he knew ... and tomorrow ... at Smackdown! ... he was going to prove that.   


***   


Kurt walked down the titantron, not paying attention to anything but to what he was going to say in the ring, Kurt slid into the ring, and walked over and grabbed a microphone. He paced back and forth in the middle of the ring, with the black microphone in his hands, as he tried to get the guts to actually to do this ... _This is for Steph, you can do anything for her, _Kurt reminded himself. Kurt looked up and stopped pacing when Vince McMahon's music blared through the speakers and exploded into the arena. Kurt watched Vince walk down the titantron slowly with a confident smile on his face, Kurt moved out of the way and watched Vince climb into the ring. Kurt watched intensely while Vince got his own microphone, Kurt winced when Vince patted him on the back friendly. "Vince," Kurt started, swallowing down his fear. "I have something to tell you." Kurt stated. 

"Oh, Kurt. I first off, completely agree with you on how angry you must be about the events of RAW ... " Vince started. 

Kurt shook his head. "Oh no Vince, it's not that." Kurt said, biting down on his lip. "What I have to tell you is more important then the ending of RAW last Monday. What I have to tell you, is concerning your son and daughter ... " Kurt stopped, he looked up at the Smackdown! screen as Shane and Stephanie came out. Kurt leaned over the ropes and stared at Stephanie, he smiled softly at her. He moved out of the way as they made their way into the ring, a bit cautiously, and a bit surprised. "Vince, before you get angry ... I asked Shane and Stephanie to come here tonight ... I asked them to come into this ring ... " Kurt started to explain to Vince. 

"WHAT?" Vince exploded. "Why Kurt? Why? Why would anything you have to say to me, concern them?" Vince asked bitterly. 

Kurt sighed, he rubbed his eyes. "Vince, at Survivor Series, I stayed loyal to you, and helped you kill The Alliance. I destroyed The Alliance, and I stayed loyal to you, kept my promise to you, I have always kept my promises to you." Kurt said, he looked over at Stephanie and Shane, he watched Stephanie looked like she was going to cry, yet the two McMahon children didn't speak a word. 

"You hear that Stephanie? Shane? You trusted Kurt Angle, and he turned his back on you!" Vince turned to Stephanie. "And you ... he never cared, he killed your business, he is the reason why you are just a regular person, look at the man you thought was your savior. Go ahead, look at him, look at him good ... because he was the death of you." Vince said, grinning. 

Kurt stepped in the middle of Vince and the two McMahon children. "I wasn't done." Kurt pointed out. 

Vince stepped back and stared at Kurt a bit cautiously. "You weren't?" He asked. 

"No." Kurt said. "You see these?" Kurt said as he took off his gold medals. "I won these at Olympics in 1996, I won the Olympics with a broken neck ... and in that year I became a hero .... " Kurt said, he sighed and threw his medals down to the mat. 

Vince stepped back more, he looked down at the gold medals on the mat in shocked. "Kurt, why --- what --- ?" 

"Shut up." Kurt said. "Those medals are my life, they show what I put on the line for my country, but what they don't show, is although I can envision the blood, the tears, and the sweat I put into those gold medals, I can't see what I put on the line for who I love. I kept my promise to you, I gave you what I promised, but I made another promise to someone, and I broke that promise." 

Stephanie stared at Kurt, her eyes widening. She walked past her father and grabbed a microphone, she turned to Kurt. "Kurt?" 

Vince glared at his daughter and turned to Kurt. "I'm not quite aware of what you are trying to tell me ... " 

"I'm trying to tell you, is that I quit." Kurt said, much to the shock of the crowd. "Or fire me, whatever will you give you the most pride or power, because I don't care anymore. I broke a promise I made to your daughter Stephanie, I told her I would make sure everything was okay, and if she would listen to me and give me one more chance, I think I can make good on that promise." 

"Now you WAIT!" Vince screamed. "You're my damn wrestler and you know ... You're FI---" Before Vince could finish his sentence he was speared down to the ground by Shane. Vince laid in the ring, writhing in pain at Shane's spear ... Vince groaned in pain. 

Kurt turned to Stephanie. "Will you take me? Will you give me another chance to make everything alright? I once told you that you would never be normal, and that you were very special, I still believe that. I have a surprise for you." Kurt said, smiling. 

"What?" Stephanie asked. 

"I may have quit, but before I did, I came up with a plan. Vince McMahon may have been smart when he made the take it all match at Survivor Series, but see when The Rock pinned Stone Cold to give the WWF the win, it also gave the WWF, WCW and ECW. Well Vince, gave WCW and ECW to your mom, actually he sold it to her." Kurt stopped and smiled. 

Shane walked over to Stephanie and looked at Kurt a bit anxiously. 

"Well," Kurt said, still smiling. "Vince was a stupid man to do that, because ... well how can I say this ... " Kurt stopped as he watched Vince slowly got up. "Vince, I have a surprise for you ... your wife, Linda McMahon, well she was always a woman who appreciated making a deal. I bought ECW." Kurt said. "And ... well ... Austin bought WCW." Kurt replied, he turned when Stone Cold's music came on. "See Vince, we realized after RAW, that you were treating us all unfairly, even the fried employees, and then I also realized that Stephanie would never be normal, she will always be special ... " Kurt replied. 

Austin smirked as he came in the ring. "See Vince, Regal may kiss your ass, but I am ONE man that will never do that. So me and Kurt outsmarted you, we offered your wife enough money to sell us WCW and ECW. But there will be no invasion this time, with our money spent on WCW and ECW, your wife put her money into investing into a television show for WCW and ECW combined." 

Vince's face fell, he turned to the Smackdown! screen when Linda's music came on. 

"I'm sorry Vince, but I'll never forget how awful you have treated me." Linda said, climbing into the ring. 

Stephanie stared at Kurt, she smiled at him. "Kurt ... " Stephanie said, staring Kurt right in the eyes. "Why did you do it?" 

Kurt turned to Stephanie. "I had to prove my love ... " 

Stephanie grinned, she threw her arms around Kurt's neck as she brought her lips to his in a kiss; Around them stood a confident Stone Cold Steve Austin and Linda McMahon, a bouncy Shane McMahon, and a shocked Vince McMahon ... but none of that mattered, because Stephanie was too much in love to even care about anybody else ... 

_I'm dreaming of one kiss from you_   
_A love long and true_   
_We'll go on and on and…_   
_I don't wanna hear that I'm too young_   
_To know it's love that makes me feel this way_   
_'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun_   
_To know it's shining on me every day_   
_When it's warm outside_   
_And the look in your eyes_   
_Is longing to show me the way_   
_I don't want to wait___

_CHORUS:_   
_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly_   
_I see the road laid out in front of me_   
_You give me strength, you give me hope_   
_And when you hold me in your arms_   
_You make me whole_   
_And I don't know just what I would do_   
_Without one kiss from you___

_I don't wanna hear my time will come_   
_When it feels like it's already here_   
_We should learn to walk before we run_   
_But why go anywhere when you're so near_   
_'Cause when I reach out to you_   
_So sad and confused_   
_And feeling like I could cry_   
_You dry my eyes___

_Repeat CHORUS___

_I'm dreaming of one kiss from you_   
_A love long and true_   
_We'll go on and on and…_   
_I'm looking for one kiss goodnight_   
_To last all my life_   
_On and on and…___

_Repeat CHORUS___

_I'm looking for one kiss goodnight_   
_To last all my life_   
__


End file.
